The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for physical training, more specifically, carrier for golf clubs.
Golf is inherently a game of variety. Differences in the strategic decisions and selected shot execution made by players during the play of the game will often result in a plurality of golf balls being spread broadly over the field of play. Unfortunately, it is often the case that course conditions will require that golf carts follow restricted paths that may be inconsistent with the previously executed plan of the golfer. In these instances, a golfer must approach their next shot on foot which forces them to prepare for their shot at the cart without a complete knowledge of the specifics of distance and ball position that are required for selecting the club or other preparations that may be required in executing the next shot. In these instances, golfers are often compelled to carry a plurality of clubs and accessories in their hands running the risk of losing equipment or not being able to carry adequate equipment to insure that the golfer is adequately prepared for their next shot.